


Neve di San Valentino

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: Feliciano e Lovino s'apprestano a festeggiare San Valentino. Una giornata programmata nei minimi dettagli. Ma talvolta sono i piccoli contrattempi a rendere tutto ancor più speciale. E a far desiderare Lovino di regalare un sogno al suo Feliciano.
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Neve di San Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata scritta nel lontano 2013 e pubblicata sul mio Livejournal (dedicata a una persona in particolare che vive nei luoghi descritti nella storia). Nonostante non sia più nel fandom di Hetalia da diversi anni ormai, sono ancora affezionata a questa storia e questa ship (certe cose cambiano ... ma gli OTPs restano ♥) e ho pensato di riportarla anche su questo sito, in modo da conservarla e avere tutti i miei lavori raggruppati qua.

  
  
L'aria pungente di quel febbraio sembrava non porsi alcun scrupolo a trapassare quell'infreddolito corpo, solito, in realtà, a temperature più miti. Si era stretto maggiormente nel lungo cappotto, strofinando assieme le mani per ricercare un più tenue calore, affondandole nuovamente nelle tasche dello stesso indumento. Era leggermente arrossito, abbozzando un sorriso e mordendosi le labbra, quando le dita intirizzite dal freddo avevano incontrato, dentro l'ampia tasca, quel piccolo pacchettino che con fretta aveva afferrato prima d'uscire dalla casa che lui e il fratello avevano, tra le altre, nell'elegante capitale piemontese, la città che per prima fu loro cuore pulsante e nevralgico centro. L'elegante Torino, dalle strade ampie e ordinate, dall'antico sapore ottocentesco, dall'insolita calma frenetica, li aveva accolti il giorno innanzi, poiché, quell'anno, San Valentino coincideva esattamente con il punto centrale del periodo carnevalizio e unendo così l'utile al dilettevole, avevano voluto iniziare quel tour di Carnevale proprio dall'elegante regione piemontese.  
  
Erano infatti reduci dal pazzo Carnevale di Ivrea che, il giorno prima, aveva fatto letteralmente "sbellicare" dalle risate Feliciano perché, se c'era una caratteristica tipica del carattere del suo fratellone, era la caparbietà! Era un "testone testardo" come affettuosamente Feliciano a volte lo chiamava e guai a sfidarlo! Peccato che gli altri spettatori non fossero a corrente di tal fatto e, nella confusione del momento, qualche arancia era volata anche contro il meridionale. E probabilmente il malcapitato si era ben pentito di quell'incauto gesto, visto che Lovino si era ben impegnato a far, letteralmente, una "strage" con le arance! Per non parlare quando qualcuno, vedendo Feliciano ridacchiare e praticamente "inerme", troppo intento a guardare il suo fratellone, lo aveva preso di mira con un paio di frutti! Non lo avesse mai fatto! Lovino aveva lasciato perdere la vittima e si era lanciato contro colui che aveva solamente osato sfiorare il suo prezioso fratellino! Feliciano piangeva a forza di ridere, non nascondendo anche un soddisfatto piacere per sentirsi difeso anche in una futile occasione come quella presente. Ovviamente ne era uscito vittorioso. Non poteva essere altrimenti, d'altronde, visto che Lovino nel suo dizionario certamente non contemplava la parola "sconfitta"! E poi … beh … era ovvio che era stato ulteriormente "incoraggiato" dalle lodi del suo fratellino che lo aveva lodato e rilodato e lo aveva "stuzzicato" dicendogli che lo avrebbe successivamente trattato con tutti gli onori che un vincitore giustamente si merita! E la sera, avvinghiati nella vasca da bagno, nel profumo d'arance che riempiva la stanza, tali "particolari" e minuziosi onori gli furono tributati, con assoluta dovizia, mentre ancora ridevano di quello che era successo, mentre, una volta ancora, diventavano una cosa sola, nel corpo e nell'anima. 

Avevano poi atteso la mezzanotte, ancora umidicci e avvolti da una grande e calda coperta, davanti al camino dell'elegante stanza ottocentesca della loro casa torinese. Avevano atteso lo scoccare del nuovo giorno perché attendevano sempre la mezzanotte il giorno di San Valentino. A volte Lovino, in verità, alla proposta allegra di Feliciano di aspettare fino allo scoccare del giorno in questione, rispondeva sbuffando, perché intano "non è che ti amo di più domani … perché … non è possibile … ecco … ", specificava poi arrossendo, facendo letteralmente sciogliere dalla dolcezza il suo fratellino. Poi, però, era lo stesso fratello "brontolone" ad affrettarsi a svegliare il suo piccolo fratellino quando questi, caso mai dopo un bel film, dopo qualche coccola e una cioccolata calda, tendeva ad appisolarsi tra le braccia fraterne. Con tanti piccoli e delicati baci sulle labbra dischiuse che ancora sapevano di cioccolata, con tutto l'affetto di cui era capace, lo riportava nel concludere quel fermo proposito che era diventato tradizione e, all'esatto scoccare della mezzanotte (Lovino non lo diceva apertamente, ma al pomeriggio ricontrollava sempre gli orologi in casa), era spesso proprio lui ad afferrare, con dolcezza, il mento della sua metà ed avvicinare quelle labbra che conosceva a memoria alle proprie e, sussurrandogli "ti amo", coinvolgerle in un bacio che, comunque sia, era sempre tanto nuovo quanto unico, mentre Feliciano, il cui cuore sentiva scoppiare d'amore a tali tenere attenzioni, avvolgeva le braccia attorno al suo collo e affondava le dita nei suoi capelli e lo stringeva a sé finché ad entrambi non mancava letteralmente il respiro.  
  
Non era andata tanto diversamente la precedente serata e a Lovino bastava davvero ricordare il calore di quelle tenere labbra sulle proprie per riscaldarsi nella gelida aria torinese. Feliciano poi, ancora stanco dalla "battaglia" combattuta nel pomeriggio, si era addormentato tra le braccia accoglienti del suo Lovino e, proprio quest'ultimo, si era perso, per una buona mezz'ora, nel guardare quel viso beato, quasi infantile, a tratti rischiarato dalla zampillante fiamma del camino marmoreo. Poi, nell'assistere al lento assopirsi del fuoco, lo aveva delicatamente sollevato e, stringendolo al proprio petto, lo aveva portato sul letto. Si era addormentato con il suo Feliciano tra le braccia, col suo viso appoggiato sul cuore. Si era poi addormentato pensando che nessuna felicità avrebbe potuto superare quella che lui stava provando, e che ogni volta provava nell'avere il proprio fratellino accanto. Amore. Tanto amore. E devozione. Devozione assoluta.  
  
Feliciano si era svegliato prima del solito quel quattordici febbraio. Il profumo di arance che ancora esalavano i capelli del suo fratellone, gli aveva fatto alzare lo sguardo e, trovandosi completamente avvinghiato al suo corpo, era arrossito anche un poco, comprendendo, in pochi secondi, quale fosse stata la dinamica dei fatti della nottata appena trascorsa. Si era alzato, ben attento a non fare alcun rumore, e si era recato, ancor scalzo, in cucina dove, in breve tempo, aveva composto una deliziosa colazione comprendente due cappuccini bollenti e schiumosi, diversi pasticcini a forma di cuore, coperti da una glassa tricolore (preparati e nascosti, in realtà, il giorno innanzi) e, soprattutto, appoggiate al centro del vassoio d'acciaio, due margherite coi gambi intrecciati e, sugli stessi, un piccolo rametto di corbezzolo. E un piccolo bigliettino, semplice, tanto ingenuo da riportare all'interno solo un "ti amo Lovi … " con un piccolo cuoricino finale. Guardando con una certa soddisfazione la composizione, aveva afferrato il vassoio e con attenzione si era nuovamente recato nella camera da letto, sorridendo nell'osservare come il suo Lovino si fosse leggermente mosso, nel frattempo, e avesse portato la parte superiore del suo corpo a rimanere scoperta, facendo sensualmente contrastare la sua pelle abbronzata con il candido bianco delle lenzuola. Il settentrionale si era morso le labbra, tentando di non rimanerne troppo imbambolato e, appoggiato il vassoio sul comodino accanto al letto, era gattonato sullo stesso, mettendosi a cavalcioni su quella delizia della natura, chinandosi, con una risatina, a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
\- Ho un fratellone che sta diventando più pigro di me … -  
Lovino, mugolando poco convinto, aveva aperto lentamente un occhio, abbozzando un sorriso nel vedere il viso del fratello a pochi centimetri dal proprio, e constatando, con un poco di malizia, che quel corpo perfetto era vestito solo, oltre che da un intimo curiosamente tricolore, dalla propria camicia lasciata aperta sul petto. Lo faceva impazzire quando Feliciano indossava qualcosa di suo. Si era mosso leggermente, carezzando le cosce del suo fratellino e risalendo con le dita a solleticargli i fianchi, rimirando come quella camicia stesse assolutamente meglio sopra di lui che sopra se stesso.  
\- mmmn … beh … se il mio fratellino continua a farmi fare "straordinari" la sera … -  
Il settentrionale aveva spalancato gli occhi sorpreso, trattenendo una sonora risata e rivolgendogli, piuttosto, un malizioso sorriso, accorgendosi di come quella camicia aveva fatto definitivamente colpo.  
\- AH! … Se è così … beh vorrà dire che dovrò mettere il mio fratellone un poco in ferie allora … certo è un peccato … ma d'altronde … -  
Lo sguardo malizioso del più piccolo aveva fatto centro nel cuore del meridionale che, ridestandosi improvvisamente, aveva, con un movimento veloce, rovesciato le loro posizioni, sovrastando completamente il suo fratellino e abbassandosi poi a strofinare le proprie labbra sulle sue.  
\- Non ci provare neanche … Feli … -  
Il bacio che aveva corredato quell'imperioso comando aveva di buon grado esplicato al più giovane che la propria metà aveva ben gradito quell'improvviso risveglio. Le mani d'artista di Feliciano tessevano con dolcezza i morbidi capelli castani del meridionale che, ricadendo scomposti sul proprio viso, gli solleticavano le guance. Lovino staccandosi per qualche momento dalle labbra arrossate di baci, aveva biascicato un poco chiaro "buongiorno amore … comunque" non facendo nemmeno rispondere, allo stesso modo, il fratellino perché nuovamente era tornato a baciare e gustare la sua sensuale bocca.  
\- E-ehi … Lovi … - Feliciano aveva tentato, con una risatina, di farsi ascoltare da quella meraviglia che lo stava, una volta ancora, dominando - ho preparato la colazione … -  
Lovino gli sorrise, guardandolo, carezzandogli la guancia e scendendo nuovamente a baciargli le labbra.  
\- Ho già tutto quello che voglio proprio qui, sotto di me … -  
Feliciano non poteva che esserne lusingato da tali attestazioni d'amore, d'affetto e desiderio, ma, facendo quasi "violenza" a se stesso, fece una risatina, muovendo leggermente la testa di lato e sfiorandogli con le dita le belle labbra carnose.  
\- Ma ho fatto i pasticcini a forma di cuore … pensando a te … -  
Un altro bacio e Lovino, sinceramente curioso di cosa quel piccolo artista avesse questa volta inventato, si era voltato a guardare il vassoio. Uno spontaneo ed intenerito sorriso gli nacque sul volto nel vedere la bella ed elegante composizione che figurava sul vassoio d'argento. I piccoli cuori tricolori contornavano le belle margherite che fungevano da letto al ramettino di corbezzolo e al piccolo bigliettino che ne riprendeva i patriottici colori. Tutto studiato e, al contempo, tutto tanto semplice che solo il suo fratellino poteva, difatti, aver progettato tale splendore. Lovino si morse il labbro inferiore per tentare di trattenere l'emozione che quei piccoli dettagli avevano causato al suo animo.  
\- Hai pensato proprio a tutto … -  
\- Per il mio fratellone questo e altro … !!! Soprattutto a San Valentino! -  
Il malizioso occhiolino che aveva corredato quell'esplosiva e sincera uscita, aveva fatto, ancor più, sciogliere il cuore del meridionale che, nuovamente, si era avventato su quelle belle labbra chiacchierine, baciandole con tutta la passione che solo il suo fratellino era in grado di provocare.  
\- Sei la cosa più bella del mondo … lo sai vero? –  
  
Forse molti avrebbero voluto vedere, in tale dolcezza di voce e parole, una forzata stonatura con quel carattere così apparentemente burbero. Una stonatura fin troppo stridente con quella personalità ribelle. Eppure Lovino, con il suo Feliciano, era esattamente così. E non temeva di lasciarsi andare a tutta quella dolcezza, quella bontà, quella passione di cui il suo cuore era pieno. Un nobile animo, delicatamente riservato, che si era rivelato esser ancor più di rara preziosa bellezza perché, difatti, non a tutti era visibile, ma piuttosto ne aveva fatto dono solo all'unica persona che quel cuore tanto forte quanto fragile era sempre stato in grado di amare, conoscere, rispettare. Feliciano ogni volta ne moriva nel sentirsi così amato e desiderato e fortunato e tentava di ricambiare donandosi totalmente lui, tutto, corpo certo, ma anima soprattutto, anima, cuore, tutto, tutto eppure, sempre, non gli sembrava mai abbastanza, mai, nulla era mai abbastanza per il suo Lovino. Nulla era mai abbastanza per il suo cielo.  
  
Forse trascorsero secondi, forse minuti, forse pure il tempo si era fermato, ma non importava, non sarebbe mai importato finché aprendo gli occhi, Lovino, potesse specchiarsi ancora nelle castane iridi del suo Feliciano. Gli carezzò la guancia, poi facendo pressione sugli avambracci, si sollevò dal corpo del fratello minore e si mise a sedere sul letto, sistemando un poco i cuscini dietro la schiena. Feliciano, soddisfatto, con un sorriso, posava sulle gambe del fratello il bel vassoio, sedendogli poi accanto. Un po' impacciato, in verità, il meridionale aveva preso il bigliettino, e spiegandolo, era anche leggermente arrossito nel leggerne le dolci parole. Si era poi voltato verso il suo Feliciano che, sorridendo, non si perdeva nemmeno un secondo di quella tenera reazione, e, afferrandone il mento con due dita, aveva nuovamente stampato un altro dolce bacio sulle sue labbra.  
\- Sai sempre come rendere ogni risveglio … ed ogni giornata … meravigliosa … - e afferrando poi una delle margherite, in un gesto che era loro così usuale, l'aveva posata tra i capelli del suo Feliciano.  
\- … b-beh … tu mi rendi meravigliosa la vita … c-credo sia … un buono scambio … \- e per stemperare, almeno in parte, l'emozione del suo sensibile cuore, il settentrionale aveva specularmente fatto lo stesso con l'altra margherita, ricambiando il bacio che il suo fratellone, intenerito da quelle parole, gli aveva voluto donare. Aveva poi afferrato uno dei pasticcini tricolori e lo aveva portato verso quelle labbra appena baciate - spero ti piaccia … -  
Lovino ne aveva morso un pezzo, annuendo convinto.  
\- … tutto quello che fai mi piace … -  
Feliciano era arrossito perché, anche se doveva esserne abituato, la dolcezza che gli riservava il fratello, gli causava ogni volta imbarazzanti rossori. Per tentare di "riprendersi", tra baci che sapevano di cappuccino e biscotti, il più piccolo aveva iniziato ad illustrare al suo Lovino i piani della giornata.  
  
Feliciano, infatti, aveva già predisposto tutto per un pranzo dai toni decisamente epici, a cui avrebbe fatto seguito una romantica passeggiata per i luoghi più caratteristici, ma anche più nascosti della loro prima capitale, e si sarebbe conclusa con una romantica cena in un bel ristorantino appartato, appena fuori Torino. Anche Lovino aveva una piccola sorpresa in verità. Non ne aveva fatto ancora menzione perché doveva essere, per l'appunto, una sorpresa (e a volte il suo adorabile fratellino, nella sua dolce spontaneità, si dimenticava di questi "piccoli" particolari). La piccola sorpresa era racchiusa proprio in quel pacchettino che, prima di essere infilato velocemente nella tasca della propria giacca, era stato con dovizia nascosto sotto la pila dei vestiti della sua valigia. Anzi, meglio dire che era una scatolina. Di quelle nere, lucide, che si aprivano con movimento del pollice. C'era anche un bigliettino allegato che, in realtà, che aveva causato ancor più rossori che la scelta del regalo contenuto nella scatolina. Un piccolo bigliettino, scritto rigorosamente a mano, che riportava semplicemente un "ti ho amato da sempre. Lo farò per sempre. Grazie di essermi accanto ogni giorno". Semplice, diretta. Com'era nello stile di Lovino, che sapeva essere il più romantico degli uomini con il suo Feliciano e sapeva esserne, insieme, il più fraterno, in un cozzare assurdo e complicato di contrastanti sentimenti. Poi c'era, appunto, il contenuto della scatolina lucida. La vera sorpresa. Ed era un anello. Nulla di chissà cosa elaborato. Semplice ed elegante com'era colui a cui era dedicato. Una fascetta d'oro bianco con incastonati un piccolo smeraldo, un piccolo diamante ed un piccolo rubino. Dentro c'erano i loro nomi scritti: "Lovino & Feliciano". Dalla parte opposta una data: "17/03/1861". Tutto qua. Per l'anima riservata di Lovino era alla fine null'altro che un piccolo pensiero. Che voleva però sottintendere tutto l'amore e la dedizione di cui il suo sentimento era pregno. In effetti nemmeno si capacitava perché, nonostante fossero passati così tanti anni, e tanti, tanti regali, ancora, tra gli stessi, non ci fosse stato un anello che cingesse l'anulare del suo compagno e fratello.  
  
Ora l'unico problema rimasto era decidere quando dargli questo piccolo pensiero. E su questo si stava "scervellando" anche nell'esatto momento in cui ora stava percorrendo il piccolo marciapiede che lo avrebbe ricondotto a casa poiché il suo fratellino, dopo l'epico, in tutti i sensi, pranzo che gli aveva preparato, con tanto di un dolce molto … molto … molto intimo e personalizzato che ancora faceva arrossire lo stesso Lovino, lo aveva con poca delicatezza mandato nel supermercato sotto casa per comprare il mascarpone per fare il tiramisù di cui aveva avuto improvvisa voglia. Aveva pensato di darglielo per colazione, ma dopo colazione … diciamo che si erano intrattenuti scambiandosi nuovamente tutto l'amore mentale e fisico che provavano l'uno per l'altro. Poi c'era stato il pranzo, ma anche lì … beh si sapeva com'era andato. Aveva allora deciso di ripiegare sulla cena. D'altronde quel ristorantino, da come lo descriveva Feliciano, sembrava davvero un posticino romantico … ! Sulle montagne biellesi, non molto grande, ma intimo ed elegante, ed anche piuttosto "famoso" visto che Feliciano, a quanto gli aveva detto, aveva dovuto prenotare con un mese d'anticipo per avere il posto più appartato! Si imbarazzava al solo pensiero della faccia che il fratellino avrebbe fatto nel vedere quell'anello. Si imbarazzava e, allo stesso tempo, non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a quel momento. E di vedere quell'ulteriore simbolo di amore e possessione nelle dita della sua metà del cielo. Mancavano poche ore e … poteva scommettere che Feliciano, in casa, si stava già iniziando a preparare e, per una volta, sarebbe stato ancor più rapido di lui nel vestirsi! Già sorrideva nell'immaginarsi la scena.  
  
Le sue previsioni non andarono affatto lontano dalla realtà, ulteriore segno di come davvero ben conoscesse il suo fratellino. Feliciano era infatti quasi già pronto e aveva, addirittura, già posato sul letto il vestito che, a suo avviso, meglio si abbinava con quello scelto dello stesso settentrionale. Che aveva indubbiamente buon gusto e Lovino, infatti, apprezzò la scelta compiuta dal suo fratellino, iniziando ad imitarlo e a vestirsi velocemente sotto gli occhi maliziosi del suo fratellino. Che aveva assolutamente inteso come il suo fratellone apprezzasse il completo gessato che gli fasciava perfettamente quel corpo che Lovino, nella sua testa, stava esplicitamente definendo "sublime" . E perché tanto si divertiva nel provocarlo, non aveva mancato di muoversi come meglio sapeva piacere al suo fratellone. Tanto che, ad un certo punto, la povera vittima in questione, alzandosi dal letto una volta che aveva finito di allacciarsi le scarpe, aveva abbracciato il suo fratellino che gli dava le spalle, facendo scorrere poi le mani lungo i suoi fianchi.  
\- Ma il ristorantino … accetta per caso ritardi … sulla prenotazione … ? -  
Il caldo respiro del meridionale, che aveva accompagnato quell'interessante domanda, aveva provocato un lungo brivido lungo tutta la spina dorsale del fratellino minore che, voltando il viso nella sua direzione, gli aveva baciato teneramente le labbra.  
\- … direi proprio di no! Te l'ho detto che è un posto elegante e super richiesto! E perciò … - si era lentamente voltato, carezzandogli la guancia - non ci provare nemmeno a tentarmi … -  
Lovino spalancò gli occhi sorpreso da tanta maliziosa dolcezza, non trattenendo una risatina.  
\- Ma senti da che pulpito … -aveva poggiato la fronte a quella del diavoletto con le ali d'angelo, come talvolta si divertiva a chiamarlo, stringendolo maggiormente a sé - il mio angioletto tentatore … ! Lo sai l'effetto che mi fai, no? -  
Feliciano ridacchiò, giocherellando con i capelli del suo fratello maggiore.  
\- Io so solo che ti amo … e che siamo già in ritardo … ! - lo baciò nuovamente, lasciandolo poi andare e porgendogli la giacca - perciò … andiamo mio bellissimo principe! -  
Lovino, pur staccandosi da quell'abbraccio malvolentieri, si rinfrancò l'animo nel lasciarsi aggiustare la giacca dal suo compagno. Era uno dei tanti piccoli, quotidiani gesti che Feliciano amava compiere per lui, un gesto che si poneva esattamente a metà strada tra l'affetto fraterno e quello ben più intimo da amanti quali erano. Per quel motivo, a quel gesto, il meridionale rispose con un dolce bacio sulla fronte, spostandogli leggermente i ciuffi ramati più ribelli, che era quel semplice apprezzamento che gli riservava quando assumeva piuttosto che il ruolo d'amante, quello naturale di fratello maggiore. Feliciano, che ben conosceva queste abitudini, abbassò per qualche istanti gli occhi. Poi, però, nuovamente gli sorrise e, afferrandogli la mano, lo trascinò verso la porta. Lovino non mancò, però, prima di uscire, nel momento in cui Feliciano stava afferrando la propria giacca, di far scivolare dentro le tasche quella piccola scatolina. Fece un profondo sospiro, sentendo il proprio cuore battere ad un ritmo più veloce del solito, e seguì il suo fratellino all'esterno.  
  
Nonostante tra i due fosse Feliciano a conoscere il luogo deputato alla cena, Lovino non accettò scuse e volle lui stesso guidare la piccola bianca 500 lungo la strada che da Torino portava verso le montagne biellesi. Feliciano rideva, sapendo che quello era da interpretare come un ulteriore gesto della volontà di dimostrarsi il più perfetto dei cavalieri (come se poi ce ne fosse bisogno) da parte del suo fratellone. Rideva perché ad un certo punto avevano anche incontrato un bel banco di nebbia che aveva fatto elencare al suo adorato una serie di insulti vari a quella poverella della nebbiolina che ora gli faceva tanto pena.  
L'arrivo al piccolo paese non molto distante dal capoluogo biellese, era comunque avvenuto anche prima del previsto. Probabilmente a causa della bassa temperatura, il traffico era piuttosto irrisorio. Nonostante questo, i pochi posti che metteva a disposizione il ristorantino in questione si erano già esauriti e la loro piccola 500 aveva, dunque, essere posteggiata nel parcheggio centrale del piccolo paese.  
  
Il cielo era ancora rossiccio dalla recente morte del sole quando i fratelli chiusero l'auto ed, abbracciati, si incamminarono verso il luogo prescelto, eppure, nel punto più lontano del cielo, era già avvisabile qualche stella che presto sarebbe stata padrona del cielo. L'aria pungente del pomeriggio si era fatta decisamente più fredda e nonostante fosse il giorno degli innamorati, non molte coppiette stavano sfidando le basse temperature di quel paesino ai piedi del monte. Feliciano stringeva il suo Lovino, sorridendogli e sussurrandogli che era davvero tenero così infreddolito, scaldandogli la pelle ed il cuore con piccoli baci sulla guancia e sulle mani arrossate. Lovino un poco brontolava, rimproverando al fratello l'aver voluto scegliere un locale così lontano da casa, invece che, preferire un'intima cena casalinga, ma in realtà ben si gustava il bel panorama che il luogo stava loro offrendo e camminare stretto col suo fratellino nemmeno gli faceva più sentire il freddo pungente.  
\- Siamo anche in anticipo! - Feliciano, sorridendo, si guardò attorno - beh … almeno possiamo goderci meglio questo bel posticino, vero? -  
Lovino lo guardò poco convinto, non trattenendo per un sorriso sotto l'aria da burbero che tentava di mantenere.  
\- La prossima volta evita di farmi fretta allora … - un rimprovero che di rimprovero non aveva proprio nulla visto che dicendolo, stringeva il suo fratellino a sé ancora più forte.  
\- Agli ordini! - e Feliciano, che aveva esattamente recepito i sentimenti del fratello, fece una sonora risata, stampando sulla guancia arrossata dal freddo un altro caldo bacio.  
I suoi occhi furono poi attirati dal campanile poco distante dal punto in cui si trovavano, le cui campane suonavano a festa. In realtà il settentrionale, troppo impegnato a rimirarsi il viso del suo adorato, nemmeno aveva fatto caso alla piccola chiesetta poco distante. Nel vedere, nonostante la penombra del giorno che stava finendo, la porta aperta e alcuni fiori sulle gradinate, e nel sentire, accanto alle campane a festa, la melodiosa musica d'organo proveniente dall'interno dell'edificio, gli fu presto chiaro ciò che si stava celebrando all'interno dello stesso.  
\- C'è un matrimonio! -  
Lovino guardò la chiesa e poi rivolse lo sguardo verso il suo compagno nel sentirgli alzare la voce che sembrava quasi trillare anch'essa in festa come le campane in cima al campanile.  
\- Qualcuno si sta sposando il giorno di San Valentino! -  
Ma Lovino si sentì stringere il cuore quando vide gli occhi castani del fratello tingersi fin troppo in fretta di una velata, d'una fin troppo nota, malinconia. Ogni parola che voleva dirgli, gli morì semplicemente in gola. Si sentiva impotente davanti a quel così familiare sentimento. Mormorò qualcosa tra un "ah" ed un "ok", mentre Feliciano, accortosi che il suo repentino cambio umorale era stato compreso dal suo amante, tentò di riprendere, allora, quel sorriso che gli era tanto usuale, staccandosi dal suo braccio e dirigendosi a passo svelto, verso il portone della chiesa.  
\- Andiamo a vedere, Lovi! Sono così belli i matrimoni! -  
  
Vide sparire quella dolce figura all'interno della chiesa. Lui invece rimase immobile per qualche secondo di fronte alla stessa. Nemmeno sembrava più accorgersi del freddo vento che gli falciava la pelle solitamente arrossata dal sole. Rimase immobile perché d'improvviso gli tornò alla mente del motivo perché al suo fratellino tanto piacevano i matrimoni. Gli piacevano i vestiti, i pranzi, le torte, le decorazioni, gli piacevano i piccoli bambini che portavano i fiori, gli piacevano i fiori, gli piacevano le promesse scambiate, gli piaceva vedere gli anelli che scivolavano sulle dita degli sposi. Talvolta lo aveva sorpreso non solo all'uscita di qualche matrimonio, ma anche davanti a vetrine che si occupavano di tali occasioni. E Feliciano, arrossendo, rideva in una strana malinconia, dicendo di sapere d'essere un inguaribile romantico. Abbassava gli occhi. Lasciava che fosse il proprio cuore a piangere, mentre nei bei occhi castani non si sarebbe ravvisata nemmeno una lacrima. Lovino gli baciava sempre la fronte in quei momenti. Lovino, a volte, in silenzio, piangeva al suo posto.  
  
E in quel freddo San Valentino, gli tornò alla mente il calore di quella mattina di luglio quando, davanti ad una piccola chiesa toscana, bianca e dorata come i campi di grano su cui era essa stessa adagiata, Feliciano, per la prima e unica volta, si era lasciato andare. Aveva pianto nel vedere gli sposi scambiarsi quell'eterna promessa d'amore. Si era addirittura scostato dall'abbraccio che voleva riservargli il fratello. E poi l'aveva detto. Aveva detto che lui amava i matrimoni, ma li odiava, li odiava con tutto il cuore, allo stesso tempo. Nascondeva gli occhi gonfi ed il viso contorto dal dolore nelle mani tremanti, e poi, con la voce rotta dal pianto, aveva detto che lui li invidiava, in realtà, coloro che potevano sedersi in quel modo di fronte all'altare. Soffocando le lacrime gli aveva confessato che avrebbe tanto, così tanto, voluto poter esser lui, per una volta, protagonista di quell'evento. Che voleva esser lui davanti all'altare. Che avrebbe voluto il suo Lovino accanto e sentirgli mormorare quelle promesse d'amore. Aveva abbozzato un sorriso nell'alzare lo sguardo verso il suo adorato, le cui guance erano ora rigate di lacrime amare. Gli aveva detto che sognava così tanto di poterlo, un giorno sposare, anche se, nel suo cuore, nei fatti, erano sostanzialmente già sposati, da ben 152 anni, e lui ringraziava il cielo ogni giorno di questa fortuna, ma avrebbe voluto, perché no, giurare che lo avrebbe amato sempre, "nella buona e nella cattiva sorta", anche lì, in chiesa, caso mai con qualche fiore d'intorno, un organo che suonasse il loro inno, il loro piccolo fratellino a portare gli anelli. Non chiedeva in fondo poi tanto. Ma non potevano. Non potevano perché erano due uomini. Non potevano soprattutto perché erano due fratelli. E poi aveva detto che era uno sciocco, che erano alla fine futilità, che erano insieme, andava bene così … e non avrebbe alla fine cambiato l'amore che provavano l'uno per l'altro e che … e che forse non doveva proprio dirlo … e che … che stupido che era! … e che … andava bene così. Andava bene. Tutto bene … E Lovino lo aveva stretto a sé, talmente forte quasi da soffocarlo di tutto quell'amore ed affetto. Lovino piangeva, come era tanto che non lo faceva, con il viso affondato nei capelli ramati del suo Feliciano. Lui, lui che avrebbe dato la vita per il suo fratellino, che avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per vederlo sorridere, che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per farlo felice, lui si sentì come morire non poteva far niente, nulla anche se null'altro desiderava di più che sposarlo, che dirgli davanti a dio, il prete, la gente, pure la mattonella della chiesa, che lo avrebbe amato sempre, per sempre, in eterno. Com'era stato sempre. Come sempre sarebbe stato.  
  
Ricacciò con forza indietro le lacrime nel ricordare quell'episodio, mordendosi le labbra e stringendo il pugno tanto da sentire dolore. Ad un passo più lento, seguì poi il fratello dentro la chiesa, con un nodo in gola ed un macigno sul cuore. Feliciano era nella penultima fila, praticamente solo. Sorrise il meridionale nel vedere come, nonostante l'eleganza regnasse sicuramente sovrana in quel matrimonio di sconosciuti, il suo fratellino si distinguesse comunque per l'eleganza del vestito e del portamento. La chiesa era grande, ma il matrimonio non era eccessivamente sfarzoso; poca gente seduta soprattutto nelle prime file; le ultime, eccetto Feliciano e pochi altri, praticamente vuote, una bella coppia vestita tradizionalmente davanti all'altare imbandito di fiori bianchi. Camelie, rose, qualche margherita, di quelle grandi, dai lunghi steli. Lovino, istintivamente, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, caso mai poggiare il proprio mento sulla sua spalle promettergli, una volta ancora, che un giorno si sarebbero sposati anche in quel modo e ripetergli che lo amava tanto, tanto, tanto … Eppure, una volta che gli fu dietro, e Feliciano, probabilmente troppo impegnato a sognare d'esser protagonista di quell'evento nemmeno se ne accorse, si ricordò d'improvviso ciò che celava nella sua tasca. Era come un segno del destino. Forse poteva regalargli se non un sogno, almeno l'illusione di un sogno. Forse poteva regalargli un sorriso.   
  
Senza nemmeno riflettere a lungo, istintivamente, come tanto era tipico della sua passionale, sincera, irruenza, allungò la mano destra nella tasca della giacca e, con un movimento di dita, fece scattare l'apertura della scatolina, Ne estrasse, tenendolo tra l'indice ed il pollice, l'anello che la stessa conteneva. Si morse le labbra, quasi nervoso, fin troppo emozionato, col cuore che sembrava esplodergli nel petto, nel sentire che anche là, davanti all'altare, davanti a dio e chi per lui, si stavano per mormorare quelle antiche promesse. Le sue mani, l'intero suo corpo tremava, quando le proprie braccia circondarono il suo fratellino, facendo scivolare le proprie mani sulle sue.  
Feliciano, immerso in quel sogno ad occhi aperti, con gli occhi lucidi, subito non comprese quel che stava accadendo quando la mano che riconobbe essere subito quella del suo Lovino afferrò la propria mano sinistra e l'altra, circondandolo così in un amorevole abbraccio, si avvicinò con qualcosa di scintillante. Spalancò gli occhi umidi nel riconoscere, in quell'oggetto, uno splendido anello bianco, dalle pietre di tre colori. I loro tre colori. Gli fu tutto ben chiaro però quando, il suo Lovino, sfiorando con le proprie labbra il suo collo, sussurrandogli dolcemente all'orecchio, ripeté le stesse parole che si stavano pronunciando davanti all'altare:  
  
_"Io, Lovino, accolgo te, Feliciano, come mia sposo.  
Prometto di esserti fedele sempre,  
nella gioia e nel dolore,  
nella salute e nella malattia,  
e di amarti e onorarti  
tutti i giorni della mia vita."_  
  
Anche se ora non esisteva più nemmeno l'altare. Non esisteva la gente. Esistevano solo loro due, ora. Ora era lui il protagonista. Ora a lui erano rivolte quelle promesse d'amore. Iniziò a piangere, silenzioso e in pieno rispetto del matrimonio in corso quando, tremando, aprì le dita per permettere al suo Lovino, a tutto ciò che di bello aveva al mondo, a quell'animo nobile che gli stava regalando un sogno, di far scivolare l'anello nel suo anulare.  
\- Feliciano, ricevi questo anello, segno del mio amore e della mia fedeltà … -  
La voce di Lovino era calda, dolce, rotta dall'emozione. Le sue mani tremavano come quelle del fratellino, eppure, ancora, avevano forza di stringerle tra le sue, allungando poi le dita a raccogliere le lacrime sulla guancia del suo Feliciano. E il suo fratellino, piangendo in silenzio, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi da quell'anello che stava così bene tra le sue dita, tentò di rispondere, per quanto la sua voce, rotta dall'emozione e dal pianto, assomigliava più ad un tenue sussurro.  
\- L-lo voglio Lovino … lo voglio più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo … - e sorrise finalmente, uno di quei sorrisi belli e gentili, quelli che Lovino tanto amava, che tanto gli scaldavano il cuore, quando, nel voltare lo sguardo incontrò quegli occhi fraterni ugualmente umidi, ugualmente emozionati.  
\- … mi hai regalato un sogno … una volta ancora … come fai ad essere così meraviglioso … -strinse forte una mano del fratello tra la propria, portandola poi alle labbra per posarci un dolce bacio - … ti amo così tanto … -  
Il meridionale, che forse aveva consumato tutto il "coraggio" in quelle promesse appena scambiate, incantato da quel dolce viso visibilmente emozionato, avrebbe voluto dirgli così tante, tante cose … e invece, con la calda voce tremante, null'altro disse se un una semplice, tenera, affettuosa constatazione.  
\- … tu mi regali te stesso, tutti i giorni … sei comunque in vantaggio … - una mano, quella stessa su cui si erano poggiate le labbra fraterne, scivolò ad accarezzargli il viso,finendo poi tra i capelli, facendo poggiare la sua testa sopra il suo cuore - Ti amo talmente tanto Feliciano … tu non hai davvero idea … -  
Un bacio funse da finale pegno a quelle promesse, un bacio dolce e amaro insieme, di speranza e disperato assieme. E tutti, troppo impegnati a fissare e sorridere nella direzione dei due sposi che si stavano baciando davanti all'altare, nemmeno si accorsero di quel pegno d'amore che era stato scambiato nell'ultima fila, di quel silenzioso sogno a cui si era voluto dare una timida parvenza di realtà.  
  
Quando gli sposi festanti, dopo aver percorso la navata centrale, uscirono tra applausi e gioia comune, tra riso e confetti, Feliciano aveva ancora la testa poggiata sul petto del suo fratello maggiore che, a sua volta, lo teneva stretto al suo cuore, sussurrandogli così tanti "ti amo" che il più piccolo ne aveva letteralmente perso il conto. Lovino, senza abbandonarlo per un solo istante, scivolò nella fila davanti. Si sedette sulla panca, col fratello accanto, e persero il conto di quanti minuti rimasero così, abbracciati l'uno all'altro, senza dir nulla, in quel luogo che li condannava, in quel luogo dove loro non potevano che sentirsi peccatori senza colpa.  
Fu poi il settentrionale il primo a tentare di pronunciare una qualunque parola. Alzò gli occhi sul suo Lovino, gli sorrise, poi guardò l'anello, con un misto di orgoglio ed affetto.  
\- … è tricolore … è bellissimo … - tirò su col naso, appoggiando nuovamente il viso al suo petto - grazie … - e in quel grazie entrambi sapevano che erano contenuti davvero tutti i "grazie" del mondo.  
Lovino sorrise nell'osservare quell'anello sulla delicata mano del fratello minore, poi, facendosi un poco più serio, gli carezzò il viso, facendo scivolare la mano su quella fraterna, intrecciando assieme le dita.  
\- Io ti amo Feliciano, lo sai vero? Ti darei il mondo, se potessi. Ti darei la mia stessa vita. Per me siamo già sposati. Ma se potessi … se potessi davvero vorrei poter avverare il tuo sogno. Il tuo sogno che anche mio Feli … se potessi … -  
\- Shhh! - Feliciano sorrise, posandogli un dito davanti alle labbra - Ma tu lo fai. Tutti i giorni. Tu mi stai vicino. Tu mi fai sentire così amato … così importante … tu sei tutta la mia vita … - un'altra lacrima solcava ora il suo viso - tu sei mio fratello. Tu sei il mio amante. E tu, nel mio cuore, sei anche mio marito. Tu sei tutto, Lovino … -  
  
Le fronti appoggiate l'una all'altra, i cuori che battevano ad un unico ritmo, le lacrime che si confondevano sulle guance arrossate. I loro animi ben conoscevano i sentimenti che i loro cuori pesantemente portavano. Entrambi sapevano che probabilmente il loro peccaminoso amore incestuoso non sarebbe mai stato riconosciuto da alcuno. Nonostante l'ipocrisia che impregnava tale rifiuto, poiché come poteva esser, per alcuni, dio contrario ad un unione così giusta? Erano due anime ed un solo paese. Due corpi in un'unica identità. Erano stati creati l'uno per l'altro. Semplicemente non potevano esistere separati. Solo insieme erano cresciuti. Solo insieme si erano potuti emancipare. In loro tanti avevan creduto e a loro tanti, ancor oggi, si erano opposti. Ma insieme, solo insieme, erano sempre riusciti ad andare avanti. Insieme. E bastava solo questo. Solo questo, per loro, era importante, alla fine. Forse un giorno, chissà, davvero avrebbero coronato quel sogno, e sarebbero stati principali protagonisti là, di fronte all'altare. E non per un fatto religioso, ma perché il loro amore, loro, volevano esser liberi di poterlo giurare davanti a chiunque, davanti a qualsiasi cosa. Ma ora, ora andava bene così. Era San Valentino. E Lovino aveva regalato al suo Feliciano un sogno.  
  
Quando si alzarono dalle panche di legno e, abbracciati, si diressero verso l'uscita, sorrisero sorpresi nel trovarsi, improvvisamente, avvolti da un'improvvisa nevicata. Non era stata nemmeno prevista dal meteo che, nonostante le basse temperature, aveva assicurato un tempo sereno almeno fino alla mattinata seguente! A Feliciano che, ingenuo e romantico, aveva allungato la mano su cui sfavillava l'anello per catturare qualcuno di quei fiocchi cristallini, parve subito chiaro il motivo di quell'improvvisa, non prevista, nevicata.  
\- Vedi, Lovi? - aveva dolcemente pettinato i capelli imbiancati e inumiditi da quell'improvvisa neve di febbraio - abbiamo avuto anche noi i nostri confetti ed il nostro lancio di riso … ! -  
Lovino, per un momento, rimase immobile davanti a tanta dolcezza, a tanta semplicità d'animo. A tanto calore in quel febbraio innevato. Si sciolse poi in uno di quei sorrisi, tanto belli e puri che Feliciano si sentiva sempre un tale privilegiato sapendone d'essere il solo a poterne godere. D'improvviso fece scivolare le proprie mani sotto le gambe del fratello minore sollevandolo e, con una risata, tenendolo tra le braccia, tra la sorpresa e l'imbarazzo dello stesso Feliciano che non si aspettava tale caloroso abbraccio.  
\- … e vuoi mettere, Feli? Questi arrivano direttamente … -fece una sonora risata guardando verso il cielo - … direttamente dai piani alti! -  
E il settentrionale, lasciandosi andare ad una rumorosa risata,aveva fatto presto ad aggrapparsi al collo del suo amante che lo baciò con tutto quell'amore e quella fedeltà e quella devozione che, poco prima, dentro quella chiesa, gli aveva promesso. Il più piccolo fece scivolare le mani tra i suoi capelli castani, lo tenne stretto a sé, quasi temesse potesse sfuggirgli. Poi gli fece una domanda.  
Dolce, ingenuo, malinconico Feliciano.  
\- Allora non siamo poi così sbagliati, vero Lovi? -  
Per un momento, solo per un momento, era loro concesso di essere felici, vero?  
E Lovino, forte, protettivo, devoto Lovino, gli sorrise, ancora e ancora e lo baciò, ancora e ancora.  
\- Stai scherzando Feli? Siamo la cosa più giusta al mondo, noi! -  
Oh sì, gli era assolutamente concesso d'esser, almeno per una sera, non felici, ma i più felici!  
Feliciano rise dolcemente nel vedere il suo adorato imbiancato. Nel sentirgli, baciandolo, le labbra gelate. E rise anche quando, dopo diversi metri comodamente percorsi in braccio al fratello, udì suonare le otto dalle stesse campane che poco prima avevano suonato a festa.  
  
Alla fine avevano davvero fatto troppo tardi per quella cena speciale! Ma non importava. Non importava perché, prendendo l'ultima corsa della funivia poco lontana, lassù, in cima al monte, c'era un intimo rifugio che faceva tra le cioccolate più buone di tutta la regione. Non importava perché molto probabilmente quella nevicata improvvisa li avrebbe portati a soggiornare in una di quella rustiche camere in legno dello stesso rifugio, riscaldati solo dal fuoco di un camino. E forse non avrebbero nemmeno fatto l'amore, forse assieme avrebbero pianto per la malinconia di quel sogno che tale sarebbe sempre rimasto. Forse avrebbero passato la notte semplicemente abbracciati, senza nemmeno cenare. Ma non importava. Perché tra tutti quei "forse" c'era una certezza. Erano insieme. Si amavano. Da sempre e per sempre. Tutto il resto, erano sicuri, si sarebbe sciolto, un giorno, assieme a quella neve di febbraio.  
Loro avrebbero atteso.  
Loro avrebbero atteso il sole.  
Insieme.


End file.
